Un pari stupide
by Syhdaal
Summary: Une vieille fic pourrie que je viens de retrouver mais qui avait eu le mérite de faire rire une amie donc je la poste finalement : Kyo doit honorer un pari suite à une défaite contre Black Haru... Yaoi, Yuki x Kyo.


Titre : Un pari stupide

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai débile[S1]

Base : Fruits Basket

Couples : Yuki x Kyo

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Natsuki Takaya. Bon bref tout le monde connaît la chanson. Sinon dans le genre débile-absurde-improbable-même-dans-un-million-d'années-après-la-chute-de-la-station-Mir-sur-Paris[S2] , je peux faire mieux mais je crois que là c'est déjà pas mal. Celui qui survit à mon massacre est fort, très fort. Je sais, je suis cinglée, tout le monde me le dit.

Sinon, pour remettre dans le contexte car je l'ai publiée trèèèèèèèèès tardivement, à l'époque où je l'ai écrite, les deux premier volumes de Fruits Baskets venaient à peine de sortir en France… Ca remonte à quelques années donc !

* * *

**Un pari stupide**

Chapitre 1

– Allez, vas-y ! Frappe plus fort, j'ai rien senti !

– La ferme crétin ! Je vais te tuer !

Kyô bondit pour éviter un coup de pied circulaire spécial Haru. Il lança ses poings en avant et réussi à toucher son adversaire en plein estomac. Hatsuharu Sohma atterrit sans douceur (et sans grâce) sur son derrière, le souffle coupé. Kyô se redressa, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire triomphant quoique moqueur sur les lèvres.

– Alors, t'en as eu assez gamin ?

Haru était assis, la tête baissée et les bras repliés sur son ventre. Peut-être lui avait-il vraiment fait mal ? Il n'y était certes pas allé de main morte mais d'habitude Haru ne baissait pas sa garde aussi facilement. Il se pencha sur son cousin avec prudence mais tout de même inquiet : il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé trop gravement sans quoi Akito se ferait une joie immense de l'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un vieux tas d'os rongés par le temps.

– Oi, Haru ?

– Si tu crois que c'est terminé…

« Oh non, pensa le Chat. Pas ça… »

– …Tu te plantes vraiment…

« Pas lui ! »

– Je viens à peine de m'échauffer !!

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui réveille Black Haru ?! »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se releva, une lueur à la fois malicieuse et arrogante brillant au fond des yeux.

– On parie combien que je gagne, koneko-chan ?

Kyô ricana doucement.

– Tout ce que tu veux. Je vais t'écraser, rétorqua t-il plein d'assurance.

Black Haru se frotta intérieurement les mains.

– Okay. Si je gagne ce combat, tu feras tout ce que je veux.

Kyô pouffa de rire. Le gamin se faisait de belles illusions apparemment. Haru, black ou pas black, n'était pas de son niveau.

– C'est ça ! Encore faudrait-il que TU gagnes contre MOI. Si c'est moi qui gagne…Non, quand j'aurai gagné, tu te taperas tous mes devoirs jusqu'à la fin du

trimestre. Ca m'évitera de rendre un commentaire littéraire.

– Vendu mon chaton.

Le plus jeune Sohma se mit en garde, attendant que Kyô face le premier mouvement. Ce qui, vous vous en doutez, ne tarda pas. Kyô fonça tête baissée pour arriver à déstabiliser son cousin, qui esquiva d'un bond gracieux sur le côté. A son tour, Hatsuharu version toujours Black lança une attaque que Kyô ne put esquiver et se prit en pleine poire. Sonné, il ne vit pas Haru qui s'apprêtait à le faire basculer dans le vide[S3] . Le rouquin sentit un poid lourd lui tomber sur l'estomac alors que ses bras étaient immobilisés au-dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir Black Haru penché sur lui avec un sourire triomphant. Trop triomphant à son goût. Le genre de sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Et merde… »

– Alors neko-chan, qui c'est qui s'est fait écraser ?

Kyô grogna en détournant les yeux mais ne répondit pas à la provocation de son cousin. Il avait toujours eu confiance en sa force et se savait plus doué que Haru alors pourquoi ? Sans doute avait-il été trop confiant en ses capacités de combat. Voilà où menait l'arrogance : au tapis. Il devrait pourtant bien avoir appris sa leçon depuis le temps que Yuki ne faisait qu'une bouchée de lui.

– Et qui c'est qui va faire tout ce que JE veux ? C'est le koneko-chaaan…

– Tss…

– Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Serais-tu mauvais perdant[S4] ? Alors, voilà par quoi on va commencer…

******

– Tadaima !

– Ah, okaeri Yuki-kun. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda Shigure en accueillant son cadet qui semblait de retour de l'école après une rude journée de cours.

– Bien, merci. Où est Tohru ?

– Elle est partie travailler. Quant à Kyô, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin.

Le Rat haussa les épaules, indifférent : pas que le sort de Kyô lui importait vraiment. Au moins, il ne l'aurait pas dans les pattes pendant un moment et ce peut-être jusqu'au soir, à moins que l'imbécile en question ne décide de faire irruption dans sa chambre en traversant le plafond, comme la dernière fois…

– Sûrement en train de traîner quelque part. Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?

– Rien de spécial.

– Shigure, il faut que tu finisses ton manuscrit. Mit-chan a encore téléphoné ce matin. Elle était au bord de l'hystérie.

– Pour changer…

– C'est une idée ou tu aimes la martyriser ?

– Qui ça, moi ?

– La pauvre, comme je la plains de devoir travailler avec un pervers comme toi.

– Yuki-kun ! Comment oses-tu dire ça de moi ?!

– Shigure tais-toi ! Bon, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans ma chambre.

Shigure se contenta d'afficher un sourire béat à son cousin qui finit par soupirer d'un air désespéré avant de monter effectivement dans sa chambre où il prit le temps de se détendre cinq minutes avant de se mettre à son travail scolaire quotidien. Il n'avait jamais eu de soucis pour réussir à l'école mais il ne devait pas relâcher ses efforts s'il voulait un jour être en mesure de quitter la famille Sohma pour vivre hors de son cercle d'influence.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kyô rentra en coup de vent dans le bureau de Shigure où le romancier était en train de fabriquer des grenouilles en papier plutôt que de travailler sur son manuscrit. Kyô se fit rapidement la réflexion que son tire-au-flanc de cousin ne changerait jamais mais ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet : il avait d'autres préoccupations autrement plus importantes et de plus, il était chronométré…

– Bonjour Kyô-k…

– Tu sais où est k'so nezumi ?

– Heu, dans sa chambre pourq…

Le garçon avait déjà filé et vu la vitesse à laquelle il montait les escaliers, Shigure fut tenté de croire qu'il avait le diable aux trousses… Et il aurait été très amusé de savoir qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité. Une fois à l'étage et face à la porte de la chambre de son ennemi juré, Kyô poussa un soupir misérable.

« Haru, tu me le paieras, » se jura t-il mentalement avant de rassembler tout son courage pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait.

Il inspira profondément et frappa doucement sur le panneau de bois. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : après tout, Yuki était un garçon bien élevé.

– Entrez !

Kyô entra silencieusement et ferma la porte derrière lui sans aucun bruit. Yuki était assis à son bureau, lui tournant le dos et semblant prendre des notes sur il ne savait trop quel sujet. Yuki était également un élève modèle en plus d'être bien élevé. Bref, il était au-dessus de tout reproche !

Intrigué par le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre le temps qu'il finisse d'écrire sa phrase, il tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait : Tohru aurait déjà parlé et Shigure se serait fait entendre depuis longtemps.

Ce n'était quand même pas… ?

Kyô !

Yuki le fixa sans rien dire, bien trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'était un spectacle bien rare de voir un Kyô calme et non animé d'intentions belliqueuses dans sa chambre. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir cette fois ? Il avait l'air bizarrement embarrassé et surtout, il était bien silencieux ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

– …Hm, je peux t'aider ? Finit-il par demander vu que Kyô ne semblait pas décidé à prendre la parole.

Kyô se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, indiquant clairement qu'il était en proie à un certain trouble. Sa main tripotait le bracelet de grosses perles qui ornait son poignet gauche. Yuki haussa un sourcil. Il savait qu'il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux. Et après examen plus approfondi du visage habituellement renfrogné de l'adolescent, Yuki remarqua qu'un léger rougissement colorait sa peau dorée. Bizarre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? »

– Je… Je…

– Tu quoi ?

– Il faut que tu m'aides !

– NANI ?!

Yuki faillit tomber de sa chaise tant la demande lui fit un choc. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore cardiaque malgré ses soucis de santé.

– T'as dit quoi ?

– Faut que tu m'aides…

– Pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi moi ?

« Okay Yuki, respire. Tout va bien, le soleil est jaune, le ciel bleu et les mouches pètent. T'es juste tombé dans la quatrième dimension. »

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda t-il finalement, peu certain de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

Seul un silence lui fit écho. Kyô regardait obstinément ses pieds et Yuki se prit à penser que pour qu'il vienne lui demander de l'aide à lui, il y avait peut-être un problème un peu plus grave que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Soupirant, il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur son lit.

– Je t'écoute.

– Je… Enfin, j'ai déjà réussi à éviter Kagura, mais là, ça va plus être possible, je vais pas y couper.

« Mais de quoi il parle ce crétin de chat ? J'ai quoi à voir là-dedans moi ? »

– Et tu vois, je sais pas comment on fait, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me dises…

– Comment faire pour quoi ? Pour lui échapper ? T'as pas besoin de moi, il me semble.

– Non pas ça, fit le Chat en s'agitant. T'imagine bien que je viendrais pas te déranger si c'était pas aussi délicat… Mais enfin tu vois quoi « _ça_ ».

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai tellement hooonnnte !!! »

– « _Ca_ » ?

« Non, il veut quand même pas dire _ça_ ? »

– Euh…Je crois que je ne te suis pas. Explique-toi, reprit Yuki peu sûr de voir où il venait en venir…

Mais il était à peu près sûr de ne pas vouloir le savoir.

« K'so ! Mais il le fait exprès de pas capter ou quoi ?? »

– Et bien… J'ai jamais passé le euh… Le…

« La honte ! La honte ! »

– Le ?

– J'ai jamais passé le…hum, premier cap avec une fille et si Kagura s'en rend compte, je suis foutu.

« Le _premier cap_ ? Nooon, c'est pas vrai ? »

– Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça à moi ?

– Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire…

– Hein ?

– Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire !

– Mais enfin ça s'explique pas ce genre de trucs ! Et puis pourquoi tu vas pas voir Shigure ?

– Nan mais t'es pas bien ! T'imagine si je lui dis ça ? Ca va faire le tour de la famille ! LA HONTE !

– Y a pas de honte…

– Ah mais tu m'as bien regardé ?! J'ai seize piges et j'ai jamais roulé une pelle de ma vie !!!

« Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai, » ajouta Kyô en son for intérieur, au bord de la dépression.

Pour sa défense, un garçon mal aimé et qui se transformait en chat roux dès qu'il avait un contact physique avec une demoiselle n'avait que peu de chances de faire ses propres expériences avant d'atteindre l'âge où il serait enfermé, ce qui l'empêcherait définitivement de pouvoir faire son éducation amoureuse…

– Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton si tu ne veux pas que Shigure fasse la commission à tout le monde, dit Yuki avec un calme apparent à l'opposé des pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

« Oups. »

Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kyô était venu à lui. Vers qui d'autre aurait-il put se tourner en dehors de leur pervers de tuteur qui passait son temps à faire tourner son entourage en bourrique ? Mais il y avait également Haru qui savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en la matière.

– Ceci dit, Haru serait plus à même de t'aider je pense.

« K'so nezumi, si tu savais ! »

– Mais bien sûr ! Et si il passe en Black, ch'uis pas dans la merde !

« J'ai TELLEMENT HONTEUH !!!! »

Le silence se fit dans la chambre pendant qu'une petite voix hystérique continuait de hurler dans la tête de Kyo qu'il allait mourir d'humiliation.

– Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Soupira finalement Yuki, prêt à passer aux aveux.

De plus, il y voyait là une occasion unique d'écraser son cousin dans un domaine où il ne semblait pas avoir d'expérience… Et puis voir sur son visage fin une expression aussi désespérée l'amusait au plus haut point. Comme quoi, la vengeance était un plat qui se savourait. Yuki tirait une secrète satisfaction de ce moment un peu bizarre… Voilà qui apprendrait au Chat à venir le défier chaque jour.

« Ah là là, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire, j'vous jure. »

« C'est pas vrai qu'il va le faire !? »

– Ben, on fait comment…

– Hm, c'est pas compliqué, tu poses ta bouche sur la sienne et tu te laisses aller.

Kyô s'empourpra un peu plus pour le plaisir de Yuki qui adorait le voir se tortiller d'embarras sur son lit. Un spectacle qui aurait pu être hautement plus intéressant si les circonstances avaient été un peu plus… Corsées.

– Et pour, hum, la langue ?

– Tu passes ta langue dans sa bouche et tu caresses sa langue avec la tienne.

Kyô parut se décomposer, lui faisant l'effet d'un bout de guimauve fondant au soleil.

– Pas la peine de faire cette tête là, baka neko.

– J'suis pas un BAKA NEKO !!!!

– Quand on n'a jamais embrassé personne à ton âge, on fait profil bas !

– C'est ma faute peut-être ? Et pis d'abord qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'en sais plus que moi hein !?!

Yuki lui dédia un sourire[S5] malicieux et se leva de sa chaise de bureau pour s'approcher de lui en ondulant des hanches d'un air particulièrement provocateur :

– Tu en doutes peut-être ? Susurra t-il de sa voix douce.

Puis le Rat décida alors de profiter un peu de la situation qui avait le goût ô combien sucré de la revanche pour lui et se mit en devoir de taquiner un peu son cousin si renfermé.

– Jamais embrassé personne… Quel bébé…

– JE SUIS PAS UN BEBE !!!!

– Mais oui…

– Tu m'aides oui ou merde ?!

Yuki sembla réfléchir.

– Merde.

– AAAARRRRGGGGHHH !

Kyô se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec la douceur et la grâce d'un éléphant qui aurait fait trois jours de cheval d'affilée. Yuki se mit à rigoler franchement. Si Kyô se serait arrêté sur l'évènement en temps normal (car Yuki le sale Rat ne riait que rarement aux éclats et il fut bien forcé de constater que cela le rendait particulièrement beau), il décida de se rabattre sur la colère qui enflait en lui, au même titre que la honte qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

– DE QUOI TU RIS TOI LA BAS !!??

La crise ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire du jeune garçon qui venait de s'effondrer sur son lit en se tenant les côtes. Rien à faire pour calmer son hilarité, la situation était trop cocasse et la tête de Kyô… Impayable !

Vert de rage (vert tout court), Kyô se retourna vers la porte, hésitant longuement entre sauter sur son cousin pour lui tordre le cou ou courir se cacher dans le plus petit trou qu'il pourrait trouver. Pouvait-on mourir d'humiliation ? Il supposa que oui.

– Bon, attends ! Rappela Yuki en étouffant une crise de fou rire. Je vais t'aider. Assieds-toi par terre.

Kyô revint sur ses pas d'un air hautement soupçonneux et s'installa en tailleur sur le parquet en face de Yuki qui avait glissé à genoux sur le sol en calmant ses accès de jubilation.

– Tu vas faire quoi ?

– Comme je te l'ai dit, ce genre de truc, ça ne s'explique pas. Ca se pratique. Enfin, c'est si tu veux bien sûr… Je ne te force pas, déclara Yuki d'un air dégagé.

Kyô avait bien conscience qu'il frôlait dangereusement la couleur camion de pompier mais il prit sur lui et déglutit difficilement.

– Hai.

– Je vais juste poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, d'accord ?

– D'accord…

– Ferme les yeux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que. Fais-le, je ne vais pas te violer ! Ajouta le garçon en voyant le regard méfiant que lui jetait Kyô.

– On sait jamais avec un Rat…

– Baka neko !

– Okay, j'ai rien dit… Capitula le rouquin en obéissant.

Il allait fermer les yeux mais se reprit :

– Heu, mes mains j'en fais quoi ?

Yuki soupira. Ce n'était pas en s'attardant sur ce genre de détails qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Même si ça l'amusait au plus haut point de jouer les professeurs pour un Kyô totalement accablé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son cousin bravache dans un tel état de nervosité. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demanda si c'était vraiment par peur de Kagura qu'il était venu à lui ou si c'était une lamentable tentative de drague. Connaissant Kyô, les deux étaient possibles mais il doutait franchement de l'attachement que son rival avait pour lui.

– Tu les poses sur la taille de ton ou ta partenaire ou sur son visage. Tu peux aussi tenir ses mains. Là, disons que tu me tiens par la taille. Je m'occupe du reste.

Kyô s'agenouilla pour être dans la même position que lui et posa timidement ses mains sur les hanches minces de Yuki.

– Hey, détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Bon, je peux y aller ?

– Hai.

Le rouquin inspira et ferma les yeux, se préparant à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour déclencher une bonne vieille bagarre... Il priait presque pour que Yuki se mette à le frapper sans raison ! Tous ses espoirs se dissipèrent dans le néant quand il sentit deux mains fraîches se poser sur ses joues brûlantes.

« Oh mon Dieu, il va m'embrasser, oh mon Dieu il va m'embrasser, oh mon DIEU IL M'EMBRASSE !!! »

Des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes et il fut submergé par une terrible bouffée de chaleur. Le contact l'électrisa jusqu'au bout des ongles et il se sentit à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes tellement il avait chaud. Le contact se rompit et Yuki se recula, l'examinant d'un air presque inquiet.

– Ca va ?

– Oui

– Tu vois, c'est pas la mort. Je vais t'embrasser en mettant la langue cette fois-ci. Ca ira ?

– Je crois.

Yuki frotta doucement les épaules tendues de Kyô qui l'enlaçait toujours avec raideur.

– Relax Kyô, ça ne va pas te tuer. Tu es raide comme un manche à balais. Je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas te mordre.

« Manquerait plus que ça…J'espère qu'il n'en parlera jamais à personne, je vais mourir de honte… Obligé de prendre des cours de langue[S6] avec mon pire ennemi. Putain la honte... J'suis sûr que j'vais en crever d'humiliation. »

Yuki se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres atrocement douces de Yuki sur les siennes et se laissa aller à ses sensations lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son rival de toujours se glisser entre ses lèvres d'une façon très expérimentée. Ce qui l'amenait à la réflexion suivante : où aurait-il pu apprendre ? Si lui-même n'avait eu que très peu de contact avec les gens, outre sa mère et son maître, comment Yuki qui était l'animal domestique préféré de leur chef de famille avait-il pu échapper à la surveillance constante de Akito pour faire ses propres expériences ? Certes Yuki jouissait d'une popularité folle mais il était maudit comme lui. Et prendre le risque de se faire transformer en animal velu et de se retrouver enfermé à vie chez les Sohma pour avoir voulu obtenir un baiser d'une demoiselle même très jolie, ça ne valait franchement pas le coup à ses yeux : il tenait trop à sa liberté. Comme dirait Haru, très mystérieux tout ça.

« Mais pourquoi je pense à cette vache maintenant moi !? »

Ses pensées retournèrent très rapidement vers Yuki qui faisait preuve envers lui d'une tendresse impressionnante. Quand à l'effet que ça lui faisait en dehors d'être pris de bouffées de chaleur et de risquer l'évanouissement… En fait ça faisait bizarre, mais c'était pas désagréable… Ca en était très loin même. Il tenta de répondre au baiser de Yuki, un peu maladroitement au début, puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance jusqu'à ce que Yuki rompe le baiser en douceur pour reprendre son souffle. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans oser bouger ou dire un mot. Kyô avait les joues en feu et son rougissement rehaussait son teint doré d'une manière délicieuse. Yuki, lui, essayait de museler ses émotions d'une façon plus efficace mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher une ligne écarlate de s'installer sur son visage pâle, lui donnant quelques couleurs.

– Alors ? Souffla Kyô en s'écartant un peu pour s'asseoir et remonter ses genoux sous son menton d'une manière incertaine.

– Alors… T'es pas mauvais pour un débutant. Kagura ne sera pas déçue.

Vous avez dit rouge ? C'était à peu près la couleur actuelle du Chat.

– Ah ?

– Ouais.

Silence. Yuki se redressa pour l'observer avec patience, le détaillant un moment. Il avait un moment cru à une blague, mais l'attitude de Kyô était révélatrice de sa sincérité. D'autant qu'il avait toujours été incapable de mentir.

– Yuki.

– Quoi ?

– Heu, ça t'as pas dégoûté ? Demanda Kyô avec une timidité presque touchante.

Presque, après tout, c'était quand même le baka neko.

– Pourquoi ça m'aurait dégoûté ?

– Bah, je suis un garçon et a priori, t'es pas une fille… Enfin t'as la tronche d'une gonzesse mais… Hey ! Protesta le rouquin en esquivant un oreiller rageur qui avait failli atterrir sur son nez délicat.

– Je t'interdis ce genre de réflexions, surtout après le service que je viens de te rendre chat stupide.

– Ouais, ouais, désolé. Alors ?

Yuki poussa un soupir lassé :

– Baka neko…Haru ne t'a jamais dit ?

– Dit quoi ?

Le garçon aux cheveux argenté lui dédia un sourire amusé.

– Je n'étais pas son premier amour pour rien.

La mâchoire de Kyô se fracassa au sol sans autre forme de procès.

– Baka neko, tu baves sur mon parquet.

– C'est pas vrai ?!

– Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

– Haru et toi ?

– Et bien quoi Haru et moi ?

– Vous étiez ENSEMBLE ?!

Yuki posa un doigt sur sa bouche et lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Himitsu !

Il se releva l'air amusé pour voir Kyô tomber à la renverse, complètement figé.

Yuki sortit à temps de sa chambre pour entendre un hurlement audible à quatre kilomètres à la ronde.

– HAAARRRUUUUUUU !!! ESPECE DE BAKA OUSHI JE VAIS TE TUEEEERRRRRR !

Sur ce, le Rat descendit tranquillement les escaliers en ignorant les hurlements et autres menaces de mort qui provenaient de sa chambre pour se diriger vers son jardin, toujours sereinement. Il sentit néanmoins son taux de sérénité diminuer nettement lorsqu'il vit que son potager avait été pris d'assaut par un Hatsuharu en mode Black qui semblait l'attendre avec une patience qui ne lui était pas du tout coutumière.

– Salut Yuki.

– Bonjour Haru. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Rien de spécial, je me promène… J'ai fait un pari avec le Chat et j'ai gagné…

Sa curiosité piquée et bien qu'il pressentait déjà la réponse et le mal de crâne qui allait avec, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de demander :

– Et quel était l'enjeu ?

– Il doit faire tout ce que je lui demande.

« Oh putain, je le sens mal là… »

– Et tu lui as demandé ?

– De prendre des cours de langue avec son pire ennemi.

Yuki s'effondra, d'un air absolument... Effondré.

– Mais pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ?!

– J'ai même des photos… Commenta Haru en sortant quelques clichés polaroïds pour les examiner de plus près.

SHPAF ! Black Haru + photo de roulage de patins entre Yuki et Kyô = grosse bosse sur la têtête.

– Haru, tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu es Black, fit Yuki une veine proéminente sur le front, prêt à étrangler son cousin et néanmoins ami très proche.

– Pourquoi, c'est pas drôle ?

– Haru !

– Yuki-chan, tu étais vraiment moins coincé avant. D'ailleurs, tu te souviens de la fois où on était dans le placard à balais…

RE-SPHAF !! Black Haru (avec grosse bobosse sur la têtête) + propos (légèrement) déplacés sur le Prince = bobosse mammouthesque[S7] sur la têtête.

– Calme-toi, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu…Vous êtes tellement adorables sur ces photos…

– Haruuuuu (voix menaçante)…Ya-me-ro !

– Peut-être que je pourrais les mettre en fond d'écran sur les PC du lycée, ça déchenaillerait[S8] …

– HARU !!! Je t'interdit de faire ça je suis sur ces photos aussi !

– C'est justement ça qui est drôle. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête de ton fan-club… Après ça, elles comprendront qu'elles ne peuvent pas lutter.

– HAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!

Kyô bondit entre les deux garçons, sortit de nulle part et un air enragé sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas avoir digéré la petite blague de Haru et la révélation de Yuki n'avait rien fait pour alléger son humeur déjà bien entamée pour la journée. Il se tourna et pointa du doigt vers son plus jeune cousin qui se tenait devant lui d'un air particulièrement détendu et débordant d'assurance.

– TOI LA VACHE JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!

Black Haru sourit calmement pour toute réponse.

– Quand tu veux mon chaton.

Kyô se jeta sur lui pour lui faire passer l'envie de se marrer et après un chaos incommensurable, Yuki se retrouva face à un triste spectacle. Il porta une main à sa tête pour tenter soulager la migraine qui commençait à poindre en se massant la tempe.

« Je suis fatigué, mais fatigué… »

– Rrronrrron…

– Oh, c'est le 'ros minet à sa mémère ça…

Black Haru gratouillait les oreilles d'un K(y)oneko-chan qui ronronnait joyeusement. Encore un peu et il piétinerait le sol avec bonheur.

Le Rat de la famille commença à se taper la tête contre un arbre qui passait par là.

– Pourquoi moi, mais pourquoi moi ? Baka neko ça suffit !!!

Kyô sursauta mais les gratouilles de Haru se firent plus caressantes et il ne put que succomber à la tentation de la gratouille derrière les oreilles.

– Tu aimes ça Kyô ? Tu aimes les croushcroush[S9] derrières les n'oreilles…

Yuki serra les poings, une veine king size pulsant sur le front.

– BORDEL DE MERDE ! IL A DES PHOTOS DE NOUS !!!!!!

Le gros minet bondit en se rappelant brusquement pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il devait faire la peau à Haru pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer.

– NANI ?! Des photos ? De NOUS ?!!!

– Et il veut les mettre en fond d'écran sur les PC du lycée[S10] !!!

– OH MON DIEU ! LA TEUHON !!! HARUUU RENDS-MOI CES PHOTOS !!!!!

CLAC !

– Ow…J'ai mal à la tête…

SHBAM !

Kyô et Yuki s'effondrèrent avec perte et fracas.

– Il est redevenu White Haru !

– Hm, j'ai faim, je me demande quand j'ai mangé pour la dernière fois[S11] …

RE-SHBAM!

– Oh, les garcons, vous êtes là ?

– Shigure ?!

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là le pervers ?

Le romancier promeneur en mal d'inspiration était tombé par (un pur et unique) hasard sur la base-secrète-jardin-sanctuaire trois en un de Yuki où Kyô se faisait un

devoir de corriger un pauvre Hatsuharu qui n'avait rien compris et qui en prime était affamé. En fait de hasard, il avait surtout suivit les hurlements de bête sauvage qu'il avait identifié comme étant ceux d'un Kyô enragé. Yuki le laissa faire, trop effondré pour intervenir et sauver Haru de la raclée mémorable qu'il était en train de se prendre. Après tout, Black Haru c'était lui aussi ! Une bise légère secoua les feuillages et un morceau de papier glacé vint se plaquer contre la jambe de Shigure qui contemplait la scène d'amour familial avec un sourire stupide, tout en tapotant l'épaule de Yuki d'un air compatissant, ce qu'il n'était à l'évidence pas. Intrigué, il se baissa pour ramasser ce qui était venu se coller contre sa jambe et frôla la syncope avant de se mettre à hurler d'un rire tonitruant.

– Wouahahahahaha !!!!!

******

*** Maison Principale ***

Momiji se tourna vers Hatori.

– Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

Le médecin leva le nez du dossier médical d'Akito qui s'épaississait chaque jour à vue d'œil.

– Si, il m'a semblé entendre quelqu'un rire.

– C'est marrant, on aurait dit Shi-chan…

– Hilarant en effet. Momiji, je pense qu'il faut que j'examine tes oreilles.

******

*** Base-secrète-jardin-sanctuaire trois en un ***

Yuki et Kyô se regardèrent mortifiés, limite morts tout court.

– Si on m'avait dit que je vivrais un jour pour voir ça, je n'en aurai pas parié un pet de lapin, sans offenser Momiji-kun. Mais là, ça dépasse toutes mes espérances ! Commenta Shigure d'un air absolument ravi.

Rouges comme des tomates bien mûres, les garçons se mirent à bafouiller pour leur défense :

– Shigure, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

– Je ne crois rien, mon cher Yuki, je constate un fait avéré. Et pis pour avérer, il avère celui-là.

Yuki se retourna et se prépara à massacrer un arbre ou deux à coup de boule pendant que Kyô priait le ciel de le transformer en vers de terre pour qu'il puisse s'enterrer et ne jamais reparaître à la lumière du jour. Haru, lui, gisait complètement sonné entre deux rangées de poireaux et de navets.

– Je suis sûûûr que Aya et Ha-san seraient ravis de voir ça.

– SHIGUREEEE !!!! YAMERO !!!

Kyô s'effondra, l'air…ben effondré[S12] .

– Je hais ma vie !!!… Yuki ?

– Nani ?

– Rappelle-moi de ne plus faire de pari que je risquerais de perdre…

– Oh ça oui j'te le rappellerais. Baka neko !

– K'so nezumi !

Une des photos éparpillées voleta[S13] jusqu'à lui. Kyô la ramassa et eut un sourire quelque peu carnassier.

– Yuki…

– Quoi encore ?

– Ca te dirait qu'on continue ce qu'on a commencé ? Disons dans un endroit spécial…J'ai vaguement entendu Haru parler d'un placard à balais, ça te tente ?

Yuki cessa un instant son massacre à la crâne-noneuse pour considérer la proposition et par la même occasion limiter sa perte de neurones déjà bien attaquée.

– Hmm, okay mais pas dans un placard ! La salle de bain plutôt ?

– Ca me plait bien. On est go ?

– On est go, fit Yuki en prenant son chaton par la main.

Shigure resta la bouche ouverte genre carpe-hors-de-l'eau-qui-manque-d'air pendant que le pauvre Haru se remettait péniblement de sa journée.

******

Et un peu plus tard, dans une salle de bain à l'atmosphère un peu humide quoique très bien chauffée…

– Dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu n'avais jamais embrassé ou c'est un truc que tu as inventé pour le pari ?

Kyô piqua du nez et se mit en devoir de faire mumuse avec la mousse parfumée du bain pour ne pas avoir à regarder Yuki dans les yeux.

– Tu sais, t'es trop kawai quand tu rougis.

Cette remarque fit prendre une nuance colorée de plus au jeune garçon qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder ni sortir de son mutisme.

– C'est vrai alors, ton premier baiser, c'était moi !

– Hai…

Yuki s'approcha de lui et lui releva doucement le visage.

– Et ben on va rattraper le temps perdu mon chaton…

**FIN.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note :** J'ai enfin fini de taper cette fic. Pas trop tôt quand même…Il m'a fallu quoi, allez deux jours pour l'écrire (mort au lycée!!!) et trois semaines pour la taper…

Pff… Bon sinon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire cette chose sans nom mais au point où j'en suis, j'ai même plus honte… Encore un truc neuneu cucul la praline bien dégoulinant… Je dois être malade en ce moment, je deviens gentille avec tout le monde. Va falloir y remédier rapidement paske ça ne va pas ! Bon, faut que je me calme moi, où sont mes p'tites pilules…

28 Janvier 2010 : Bon j'avais rien d'autre à faire ce soir et surtout j'ai pas d'inspi pour enchaîner sur mon chapitre 13 de Alliés ou finir la correction de Haunted House donc… Je l'ai vite fait relue et corrigée en rajoutant deux trois phrases ici et là mais elle gagne pas en profondeur mdr ! Ah j'suis honteuse d'avoir écrit c't'horreur dégoulinante, mais bon faut me pardonner, j'étais jeune ah ah ! Et puis j'ai une amie Bisounours qui kiffe cette fic, allez savoir pourquoi…

Sinon, j'avais deux autres très très vieilles fanfictions de Furuba (fusionnées depuis), encore plus anciennes que celle-ci car quand j'ai commencé à les ébaucher, le manga n'était même pas sorti en France ('tain, j'prends un coup d'vieux) ! A l'image du reste, c'était pas très intellectuel mais je me tâte à les reprendre et à les publier quand même… On verra, affaire à suivre (ou pas).

En tous cas un grand merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos reviews ! J'espère que ça aura au moins eu le mérite de vous arracher un sourire malgré mon humour particulièrement lamentable mdr (ça par contre, avec les années ça s'arrange pas) !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] En fait, j'ai envie de dire quelque chose mais ça va gâcher la surprise. C'est vrai que dans le genre baveux, elle est pas mal celle-là…

[S2] Ah bon, elle est pas tombée ??? Et oui, ça remonte à loin tout ça (à peu près 3 piges quoi !) !!

[S3] M'enfin, le vide, c'est tout relatif. Le cul par terre serait plus approprié.

[S4] Remarquez, avec Yuki, il doit avoir l'habitude. Il se fait toujours rétamer.

[S5] Mais si, vous savez, le sourire du volume 1 où il est en plusieurs exemplaires…Mais si euh ! Pages 22 , 40 et pis 65 !!!

[S6] Quand je disais que c'était du genre baveux au sens propre du terme… Je décline TOUTE responsabilité !

[S7] Ou bosse de mammouth… Faut pas chercher à comprendre, j'ai un gros délire là-dessus avec une copine.

[S8] Du verbe déchenailler. Faut pas non plus chercher à comprendre, j'ai un gros délire là-dessus avec ma cousine. Quoi on s'en fout de ma vie ?

[S9] Encore un de mes délires débiles…

[S10] Je me demande combien de filles dudit lycée paieraient pour avoir ces photos…

[S11] Ouais, moi aussi, je commence à avoir les crocs…

[S12] Bis repetita lol.

[S13] Avec ses tites n'ailes…


End file.
